


Sol The Unbreakable

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 15,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: What if Jim Lake Jr. never became the Trollhunter?Pretty much Jim doesn't become the Trollhunter but my OC Sol does. Also the other OCs belong to other people who I hang out with on Discord.





	1. Chapter 1

"She can't be the Trollhunter! I'm supposed to be the Trollhunter!" A light blue male troll yelled in rage. A large gray troll with green fur hold and him back as much larger troll backed away holding element in her left upper hand. 

"Draal we are aware of this. But there is no need to take it out on Sol." A short, darker blue troll known as Blinky said. He turned to the larger white female troll. "Sol how about you wait in my library while Draal, Arrrgh and I go speak to Vendel." The white troll known as Sol gave a nod. "Yes father." Sol says softly as she watched them leave. She then headed for her father's library. 

Sol let out a huff as she sat in Blinky's library, waiting for him and Arrrgh to come back. They had went to speak with Vendel and Draal. The pale troll looked down at her hands still holding the amulet. It's words still echoed and her ears. 

"Sol?" The young troll looked up to see who had said her name. In front of the door way was an orange troll with spikes coming from their back. They had six eyes and hour arms. Sol gave her friend a smile.

 

"Hello Milo." Sol said as she sat up. Milo walked over to her and sat down on a stoll next to her. They sat there silently for a few minutes until Milo spoke. 

 

"Uncle Blinky told me what happened." Sol flinched at this and signed. "I can't believe Kanjigar is gone. He was a good warrior." Milo nodded in agreement and placed a hand on his friend shoulder. "So are you, Sol." The troll let out a bitter laugh and shocked her large head.

"Warrior? Yeah right. This is a mistake, Milo! I am not meant to be a Trollhunter! Draal is! This was supposed to be his amulet! Not mine!" The young troll said as she tossed it to the other side of the room. Milo watched as she bowed her head, he then went over to fetch the amulet before bringing it back. He then walked over to Sol and stood in front of her with a small smile. 

"Sol the Trollhunter. Hmm, has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" His bottom set of arms took hold of Sol's top set of hands. He then placed the amulet in them. 

"There is no such thing as mistakes just happy little accidents. Sol, you are the Trollhunter now. And if anyone has anything else to say then they can go choke on a gnome." This caused the younger troll to smile and let out a small laugh.

"Thank you, Milo." The orange troll gave a nod. "Of course what are friends for? Now I think it's about time that Trollmarketarket got to see they're new protector." Milo helped his friend and cousin up and led her outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol meets Jim and Toby.

Sol let out a sigh of relief as the cold night wind blew through her fur. The tip of her long thick tail twitch - you walked through the trees. It had been a long week for the young Trollhunter. All she had been doing was training, helping trolls, fighting Draal, eating, sleeping and repeat. No nightly walks, no alone time. That is until Vedel thought it was a good idea for her to go on patrol and see how the surface world was doing. 

 

"Thank you, Vendel." Sol said as she sighed. For the first time in a long time she finally felt relaxed and at peace. That is until she heard a loud scream. The young snapped her head to the direction of the scream and raced to it. 

 

The screaming lead her to a clearing in the large forest. In the middle of it racing towards her for two human whelps. One was short and chubby with short reddish brown hair with piercing green eyes. The other one was taller and thinner. He had short black hair and baby blue eyes. Then she saw what was giving the two young humans a scare. Right behind them was a black tall troll with red eyes. Sol let out a low growl, full rage she ran towards them and jumped over the humans and crash into the other troll. 

 

The black troll growl with rage as his back hit the ground and quickly kicked Sol off. With lightning speed he stood up on his hind legs. His piercing eyes landed on the amulet on her chest. His eyes go wide and meets her eyes. He then snarls at her. Bular looked at the human whelps one more time before turning around and running away. Sol felt her heart aches as she watched her friend leave. A minutes pass until Sol let out a sigh and turned to the humans.

 

"Are you two alright? Are you hurt?" Sol asked as she looked them up and down both of them breathing heavily and watching her with wide eyes. The boy with black gave a nod. 

 

"Yeah we are okay. Thank you, Miss... Um." The boy scratched the back of his head causing Sol to chuckle softly. "I am Sol and you are?"

 

The two humans stood up straight as the black haired one pointed at himself then at his companion. "I'm Jim and this is my best friend Toby." Sol gave a nod to both of them. "It's nice to meet you." She said as looked up at the sky, it seemed to be almost midnight. She gave a small humm as she lowered herself closer to the ground. Both Jim and Toby glanced at each other then at thier savior. 

 

"Get on or do you want Bular to come back?" With that said the two humans quickly climbed onto her back. She then got up and headed to the trees from where she had came from.

 

"Where are we going?" Jim asked as he leaned forward to speak to Sol. Sol hummed as a smile made its way on to her lips.

 

"Trollmarket, my amigo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys welcome to Heartstone Trollmarket.

"You brought humans here! What where are thinking Sol?" Vendel demanded as he hit the taller troll on the head with his staff. Sol scroll at him as she rubbed her head. Next to her was Jim and Toby who smile at the old troll with nervous smiles. Vendel pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did this happen?"

 

Jim steeped forward, "Sir? It's not her fult it's ours." This caused Vendel to turn to the human. "And how is that, Human?" The half blind troll asked as he lend forward. Jim lend back slightly and gulped nevously. 

 

"Um, well we see. Toby heard something in the woods and wanted to check it out and so we head in there and run it to a um a troll. Then before we got eaten Sol came and saved us. So if you going to be mad at someone be mad at us." Jim said this as he stood up start and placed a hand on his chest. Vendel stared at him for a few minutes until he turned to Sol.

 

"Is this true, Trollhunter? Did you save these human whelps?" The old troll asked a knowing look in his milky eyes. The taller troll gave a nod. "Yes. I saved them from Bular." Gasp rang out in the room.

 

"Bular!" Both Blinky and Milo cried out as they ran over to her. Even though she was still wearing the armor the two trolls chat her for any wounds. Sol rolled her red eyes at them with a small smile on her lips. "Yes. Bular."

 

Vendel gave another humm as Jim and Toby yawned and rubbed at their eyes. "Blinkious, both you and Milo should take the humans home and maybe tomorrow you can show them around." Blinky gave a nod as he led the other three out of the room. As Milo walked by Sol he gave her smile. 

 

"When I get back you better tell me the whole thing." Sol smiles at her friend and gave a nod. Both Vendel and Sol stood there in a minute of silence. 

 

"Are you hurt?" Vendel asked his voice oddly soft. "No, I was not harmed. All I did was tackle him and he kicked me off. Then he ran off when he realized I was an Ombre." Vendel nodded as Sol explain of what had happened.

 

"That is good to hear." He said as he turned to leave. "And Sol, next time don't go alone if you wish to live a little bit longer." This caused Sol to chuckle softly and shake her head at him. "Of course, Vendel."


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight." Milo said as he popped a sock into his mouth and swallowed. "Bular ran away from you? What a coward. I still can't believe you're friends with him." 

As promised, Sol told Milo what had happened the night before when she had rescued Jim and Toby. They were both in Milo's home having a snack. Milo was eating socks and other things while Sol was eating dried deer meat. The younger troll rolled her red eyes at the orange troll.

"We use to be friends, Milo. I'm the Trollhunter now." Sol said as she tared a chunk of meat off and popped into her mouth. Milo nodded and softly side as he put down his snack. Sol tipped her head at her close friend.

"Milo? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Sol asked as she lend closer to him. Milo gave a nod as he looked up at the white troll. 

"Are you alright?" The question caused Sol to give him a confused look then she gave a nod. "Well yes. Though being the Trollhunter is ha-" She was caught off by Milo's words.

"That is not what I was talking about and you know it." Sol stared at him for a few mins then looked away. Milo let out a sigh as looked down at the floor. 

"Maybe you should t-"

"No."

"Sol he ha-"

"No. And that is final."

They both remain silent that are thick with tesen. It was broken when Toby and Jim come in closely followed by Blinky and Arrrgh. Sol smiles at the two humans as they excitedly walked over to her. She notice that they were carrying something with them. 

"What do you have there?" She asked as she leaned closer to see what it was. Toby and Jim smiled happly as they held the objects up to her. In their hands cool small shiny rocks of many colors.

" Pretty cool, right?" Toby asked her as she picked one up. "I found them in Jim's backyard when we were ten. At the time we we're looking for gold. We didn't find any but we found these really cool rocks!" Jim nodded in agreement with his close friend. "Toby is right and we thought you might like them."

 

Sol stop looking at the shiny blue rock she had been looking at. She looked at the two teens then at the rocks in the hands then back up then.

 

"For me?" Sol asked with shock clear on her face. It had been a long time since someone had given her a gift like this. Both boys nodded at her waiting for her response. Sol seemed to beam at them she gently took the rocks from them. 

 

Toby and Jim high-fived each other as she thanked them. She placed the shiny rocks into a basket that was holding her meat. Sol then turned back to face her new companions. 

 

"So has Uncle Blinky showed you around yet?" Milo asked as he got up and walked over to the two humans. 

 

"Uh, yeah he showed us around. It's cool place." Jim said I'm going to have Toby give him a look. "Cool place? This is more than a cool place, Jimbo! Trollmarket is awesome!" The four trolls chuckled as the two young humans bickered. Blinky then turned to Sol.

"Trollhunter, I believe it is time for you to do some of your training." Blinky said as Sol let a grown. "Okay. Let's go." Sol turned back to her basket and picked up the amulet.

Sometime passed until Sol was finished with training and could make her rounds on the surface. She was walking along the cannle when something slammed into her and caused her to roll down into the cannle. She grunts as she gets up. Sol looks to see what had attacked her. Glaring down at her was Bular. "Hello Sol." He says as he slides down and lands next to her. "Or should I start calling you Trollhunter?" He snarls at the last part at her. Sol wences at the venom in his voice. "Bular, you are still my friend no matter what." Sol says with a soft smile. Bular let out a bitter laugh as he threw his head back. 

 

"Friend? Do you not know what you carry, Little Sun?" He takes a step closer and points at the object on her chest. "What you carry is a death wish. And the only thing that will free my father."

 

Sol looks down as he says this. Guilt cling to her chest. "Bular, please can't we talk? I have something to tell-" 

 

The black troll laughs at this and turns to leave. "We have nothing left to say to each other." Sol frowns and reaches out and grabs his arm.

 

"Bular please! Bular you are going to be-" Sol was cought off as she was purshed to the ground. Bular snarls at her and turns his back to her again. Sol felt tears fail the corner of her eyes as she summoned her sword.

 

Would you just listen to me?!" She cries out as she swang the blade at her friend. Bular had saw it coming and blocked the attack. 

Never." He snarls at her, rage burning in his eyes. Soon the air was filled with the sound of metal against metal. Sol and Bular snarl and grunt as they fight against each other. Bular was older and more experienced in battle while Sol was younger and less experienced. The only thing that caused them to stop fighting with sound of birds chirping. They both stopped and look up at the sky that was turning pink. Bular snarls as he backs away from Sol. He then turns and heads for the forest. He pauses when he reaches the top and looked over his shoulder. 

 

"Good bye, Sol." He then vanish into the shadows of the trees. Sol falls to her knees as she hugged her self. She had lost one of her closest friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Sol let out another laugh as she and Milo walked into the only place where you can get a good drink in Trollmarket. Sol was relaxed and not wearing the armor for the first time in two weeks. Blinky believe it was a good idea for her take the day off.   
So Milo asked Sol if she wanted to get something to drink. 

 

"Oh no." Milo said as he stopped walking and stared at a table in front of them. Sol gave him a confused look and turned her head to see what he was looking at. Sol let a groan when she.saw what the older troll was looking at. At the table sat Draal and a few of his friends. It was very clear that they were extremely drunk. Lucky for them Draal had his back to them and was loudly bragging about himself. Before Sol are Milo could do anything one of Draal's friends pointed at them. Draal turned to the pair and gave them a drunken smile.

 

"Trollhunter! I have been looking for you!" He said as he stumbled over to them. "I Draal the Deadly challenge you to a fight! To prove who is the true Trollhunter!" 

 

Sol nerrowed her red eyes at the blue drunk troll. "Fine. I will fight you, Draal. Go home and rest. We will fight in the end of the week." Without letting Draal saying anything, Sol turned back around and left. Milo made a face at Draal and quickly fallowed Sol.

 

"You better kick his ass, Sol." Milo said as he cought up to her. Sol looked down at him in surprise. 

 

"I thought you would be freaking out." Milo chuckled at this. "Oh I am. Though I want to see you beat Draal to plump."

 

"You and me both, amigo." The pair laugh as they made their way through Trollmarket. A few minutes passed until there as a loud ringing sound coming from Milo. Milo held a finger up as he search his poktes and pulled out a phone. Sol remember Toby giving it to the orange troll in case of an emergency. 

 

"Wha- What do you-! Alright! Hang on we are coming." Milo said and turn to Sol as he hanged up. 

 

"That was Toby. Apparently him and Jim are being chased by goblins at the Museum."

 

Sol let out a sigh and nodded. "Let's go save them."


	6. Chapter 6

Sol, Milo, Jim and Toby stood in front of Blinky as he scowled them in the library. Milo, Jim and Toby where covered in goblin blood. 

 

"What where you two thinking?" The blue troll said as he turned to Toby and Jim. "You two could have been killed! You are very lucky that Milo and Mistress Sol came." He then turned to Sol and Milo glaring at the two. "What do you think you are doing by challenging Draal? And Milo of all trolls I would think you would disprove of all of this not help them!"

 

All four younger members of the group bowed their heads in shame and said sorry. Blinky only huffed at them and crossed his arms at them. 

 

"Go clean up and get ready for training." Blinky said as he turned and left with Arrrgh flowing behind. A few minutes passed until the troubled youth burst into laughter. 

 

"Oh man, if we keep up this it will be Uncle Blinkious that will kill us." Milo said as hugged himself as he laughed. "Come on let's go clean up before he throws more of a fit." They were still as they enter the training grounds cunfising Blink and everyone else to why they where laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad dream or a bad memory?

The sky slowly become cloudy as the small clan of Ombres walked through the trees. Two twin whelps raced between their proud parents. Their mother, Ascuas smiled at her mate Marama.

Ascuas was tan with brown fur, her eyes a dark brown. Marama was a dark brown with matching fur, his eyes where a forest green. Their whelps Fuego and Sol looked very different from them. Fuego was a light green with back fur, and his left eye was a light brown while his right was light blue. While Sol was pure black with dark hair, and just like her twin she too had mismatch eyes. Though her left eye was light blue and her right eye was light brown. 

Not far from the proud parents was a blue, six eyed and four-armed troll. He was walking on his hind legs unlike the others. He was also a dear friend to Ascuas.

Sol let out a yelp when one of the older whelps knocked her over. The older whelp let out a laugh when Fuego tried to push them over only to fail. Ascuas rolled her eyes and open her mother to call her whelps back only to puse. Her fur stood on end as she stopped walking and stood on her hind legs. Marama stiffed the air to figure out what had made his mate uneasy. Just like his mate his fur too stood on end. 

"Fuego. Sol. Come back here." The young father said as his eyes slowly scanned the trees around. The whole Clan was on edge now, they huddle on together looking for any signs of danger. The twins ran back to their parents and huddle underneath their father.

Minutes passed with nothing but silence. It was broken by the sudden sounds of dark laughter, causing the air to become tense. The whelps let out small whimpers as various dark figures came out from the trees.

"Well look what we found everyone." A alligator like creature said. It had light green skin with bright red stripes.

Ascuas let out a snarl as the creatures moved closer. Sol lend closer against Marama's leg. The leader looked down at her as it gave a sicking smile. 

"Lets eat." Without another word the creatures attaked the Ombres. Roars echo through the air as the Ombres desperately fought back. Instincts took over Fuego and Sol as they ran away from the battle. The young siblings panted as they dogged trees and jumped over rocks and tree roots. Sol looked behind her to see Fuego not far behind. The young troll's eyes went wide when she saw the leader of the monsters right behind them. Before Sol could warn her brother, the beast lunged forward and snapped it's jaws around Fuego's small body. simplify it. Sol came to a halt, quickly turning to watch her brother cry out in horror. "Sister! Help!" Fuego cried as he tried to reach out to her. Tears fell from his twins eyes as he was thrown into the air and fell into the monsters waiting jaws. 

"No!" Sol screamed in horror as pain in gulfed her body. Before she joined her brother's crule fate something ran past her and snatched her up. The young troll let out a yelp but smiled with joy when she saw it was her father. Sol looked over his shoulder to see the best still chasing them. Tears filled her eyes as Marama squeezed his daughter closer to him. 

He kept running until he came to a river. He slowed down as he grew closer to the ragging water. The river was too wide for him to jump over especially with his wounds. His eyes now filled with tears, seeing his daughters form. What was once obsidian black, was now pale moonlight white, fur equally white from the sudden change. 

Sol looked up at her father. Her eyes were no longer missmatched but red. 

"Papa, I'm scared." Marama wipped away her tears and crashed his head against hers.

"I know. I love you my iti ra." A tear fell from the father's eye as he threw her across the river. Sol let out a gasp as she fell on to the ground. The pale whelp looked up and let out a scream as rain fell from the sky.

"PAPA!"

Sol cried out as she sat up. Sol looked around the dark empty room breathing heavily and slowly realized she was back in her nest. She looked down to see a medium sized gray egg. Sol let out a sob as she curled self around the egg. She never truly remembered her dreams yet it always left an empty spot in her heart. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sol let out a sigh as she headed for the training grounds. Today is the day she fights Draal and everyone will be there. The poor white troll let out another sigh when she saw the gates. Joy filled her when she saw Milo was already there. Sol jogged over to him.

 

"Milo! You came!" The orange troll smiles at her when her saw her coming to him. "Of course I did! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" The two friends hug each other and turned to the arena. The cheering grew louder and louder as the coming fight grew closer. 

 

Sol closed her eyes and sighed. Milo gave her a sad smile and placed a hand on her arm. "You are going to do great out there." Sol smiles at him greatfuly and headed into the areana. 

 

Sol stood on her hind legs as she looked around her. Right across her on the other side was Draal. The blue troll seemed to be on edge especially when he saw the younger troll. Sol can her Vendel saying something but she wasn't paying attention to him. She keep her red eyes on Draal. 

 

Draal rolled his shoulders and bared his teeth at her. With a rour Draal the Deadly charged at Sol. Sol stood her ground until the last second with a blink of an eye Draal runs past her as she side steps him. Draal growls at her charges at her again. Sol repeats her moves from before. The two repeat this for a some time until Draal starts to slow down. Sol smirks at her opponent as she slowly circle around him. Draal's owl like eyes were leaving from her's. 

 

Without warning the young trollhunter lunge forward and slammed her head into Draal causing him to go sailing through the air. He let out a grunt as he hits the stone floor. Before he can sit up Sol is standing above him. She picks him by his neck and lefts him up only to slam him into the ground over and over again. 

 

The trolls watching cheers as the battle went on. Everyone had been so sure that it would be Draal to win. Sol then lefts him into the air above her head. She summons her sword and read to drive it through Draal's chest. She pauses then let's go of him. He dropped like a stone in water. He slowly looks up at her is surprise and confusion.

 

"Why- why don't you kill me?" Sol stares down at him and turns her back to him. 

 

"House rules not mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time between a cat child and a gay orange.

Sol yawned as she rolled her eyes. The young Tollhunter sat in Milo's home as he talked to Daan, Draal's son. It was very clear that Daan liked Milo but the orange troll was too obvious to it. 

 

"It was nice to see you again, Milo." Daan said as he smiled at Milo.

 

"It was nice to see you too, Daan" Milo said as the pink troll left will a wave. Milo turned back to a painting he was working on. A few minutes passed until Sol spoke.

 

"He is SO in love with you." 

 

"What!" Milo said as he turned to his friend in shock. 

 

"You heard me." Sol said as she leaned forward with a smug look on her face. Milo's face became a dark orange.

 

"It's not like that, Sol! We are just friends." He mumbled as he blushed even harder.

 

"Yeah and I am Gunmar's daughter." The pale troll said as she rolled her eyes. "It's as clear as cleaster, Milo! He likes you and you like him." 

 

Milo nerrowed his eyes at her and smirked at her. "Just like how you like Draal?"

 

Sol made a strange face as she gagged. "Please don't make mebpuke. He hates me and I hate him." She said as a matter of fact. Milo let out a laugh and shook his head at the large troll.

 

"Yeah okay Sol." The older troll said as he turned to his painting. Sol yawned once more and rubbed at her face. Milo glanced at her as he dipped his brush into a blue paint can. 

 

"Uncle Blinky making you train late again?" This caused Sol to look at the ground and to chew on her lip. Milo turned to Sol, worry clear on his face.

 

"Sol? What's wrong?" Milo put the brush down and took a step closer to the youth. Sol faced him and smiled happily at him. 

 

"I'm fine, Milo. I'm just tired. I'll see later." Before Milo could stop her, Sol got up and quickly left his home. Milo watched as the trollhunter walked around an object that was not there.


	10. Chapter 10

Sol sat near cliff that looked over the city she protected. She rubbed her face with her upper arms as the bottom set hugged her. The albino looked up at the night sky. The stars and the moon shined down at her. It had been about a seven weeks since she had became the Trollhunter. Sol squeezed her eyes shut as voices whispered in her ears. 

 

"Little far from home, Trollhunter?" A chilly voice said from behind Sol. The young troll stood to her full hight and spund around to face who was speaking to her. 

 

Standing in front of her was female troll was pink with glowing green eyes. She had long straight black hair that went to the middle of her back. She smirked at Sol and pulled out a pair of curved swords and chargered at her. 

 

Sol's eyes went wide as she quickly held the amulet in the air.

 

"In the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" As soon as armor covered her body, Sol jumps to the side as her attacker swong at her. Sol keep dodging and blocking the attacks. The pink troll jumped into the air and landed on Sol's back, cleaning to the fur on the back of her head.

 

Sol growls and falls on to all six limbs. The attacker let out a yelp as Sol tries to buck them off. All of a sudden a blurr of blue ran over to them and ripped the pink troll off of Sol. Sol turned to see who had helped her. 

 

There standing in front of her was Draal. The blue troll snorted at Sol's attacker and slammed her into the ground repeatedly before he threw her off the cliff. Both trolls stood there panting softly for a few minutes in silence. 

 

"Thanks."

 

"Your welcome, Trollhunter." Draal said as he gave the taller troll a small nod. "Lets get out of here before she comes back."

 

Sol gave a nod as she led the way back home.


	11. Chapter 11

Sol smiles at the egg in front of her. She could hear small chirping coming from inside of it. Her whelp was coming to the world. Sol was so happy that she lived on the other side of Trollmarket by herself. At least her whelp would be safe. She had been surprised that they were hatching so soon but apparently to Blinky she had done the same. 

Soon a little clawed finger poked out of the shell. Sol purrs and nuzzles the egg, encouraging her young to come out. Soon a hand popped out then another hand. It was not long until a dark grey whelp crawled out of the egg. 

Sol smiles and licks the whelp clean. They fall to their side from her strong licks. Sol smiles softly at them. She knew it. She knew that they would look like their father. 

The newly hatched troll. Was dark grey almost black. Red eyes stared up at her. He even had the same horns as Bular. He also had a tail as well. He rolls onto his stomach allowing Sol to see black fur that went to his head all the way down to the tip of his tail. Though you look like his father he did take after his mother and send, especially the snout.

Sol smiles as tears of joy filled her eyes. She pulls her son close to her gives him a lick on the side of his face. "My son. My precious son. I will love you forever and keep you safe, my sweet Aero."


	12. Chapter 12

“So how tall are you?” Claire asked as she painted a picture with Milo. 

 

“Hmmm. I'm about 6’1 ft and so is Uncle Blinkious.” Milo said as he paused to answer Claire's question. 

 

“What about Sol? I never seen someone as tall as her.” Claire said as she looked at him. Milo hummus as he thinks about this. 

 

“Well I think on all six she is 11ft tall. No idea how tall she is on her hind legs.” 

 

“Who you talking about?” A familiar voice asked. The two nerds turned to see Sol squeezing through the doorway.

 

“You and you barely fit through that doorway. Getting fat?” Milo said jokingly.

 

“Getting fat? The only one here who is getting fat is you, Mr. I don't like Daan like that.” Milo said as he looked away but before anyone could say anything Toby and Jim came running in panting and holding a letter. 

 

“Toby? Jim? What are you doing? I t thought you have a test tomorrow.” Milo said as moved over to the boys. They shock their heads as Jim headed the letter to Milo. The orange troll took the letter and read it.

 

“Oh Merlin no.”

 

Sol and Claire looked at each other and confusion and back at the older troll. 

 

“Milo? What's wrong?”

 

He looked up at Sol in shock and fear. 

 

“It's Uncle Blinky. Bular has him and he wants the amulet.” 

 

They all stood there quietly for a few minutes. Then Sol took a deep breath and headed for the doorway.

 

“Sol! Where do you think you're going it's a trap and you know it!” Milo said as he grabbed one of her arms. The white troll looked down at him with a sad smile.

 

“I know, Milo. But I am the Trollhunter, it's my duty to answer every call.”


	13. Chapter 13

Bluar passed back and forth, snarling with impatience. Hanging from the ceiling was Blinky glaring at the larger troll. Below him as Striker, Nomura and some goblins. 

“Are you sure she got the letter, Striklander?” Bular growled as he turned to face the Changeling. Before he could respond the doors slammed opened. In the door way was Sol, the young troll squeezed through the doorway and stood to her full height.

“ Open the bridge, Trollhunter.” Bular said as he pointed a sword at Blinky. “Or I will kill him.” Sol looked at her old friend with a broken look in her eyes. "You where my friend, Bular. Please don't do this." Sol begs him that only earned her a growl. "I will not ask again, Trollhunter. Open the bridge or your father dies." 

“No! Sol, don’t do it!” Blinky cried out as he tried to break free. “ I beg you! Don’t do it!”

Sol gave the older blue troll a sad smile. “I’m sorry Father, but I have to.” She then walked over to the bridge. She stood in front of it and looked down at the amulet in her upper right hand. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand to place it into its holder only to puse. The white troll sniffed the air and her ears twitched as turned to the door.

The doors slammed opened once more was Milo, Arrgh and Draal walked through. Everyone stared at the group in shock and confusion. 

“What are you guys going here?” Sol asked

“Thought you needed backup Trollhunter.” Draal said with a grin as Sol’s other two friends gave a nod engagement. 

Bular let out a roar and charged at the group. Sol snarled at him lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Strickler and Nomura let a battle cry and charged at Arrrgh and Draal. While the fighting grew intense Milo raced over to his uncle. 

“Milo! What are you doing here?” Blinky asked as his nephew freed him.

“I came here to save you and help Sol kick some butt.” Milo said with a smile as he turned to the fighting and raced in without a second thought.

Sol let a hiss as the sword of daylight clashed with Bular’s sword. Sol’s fur stood on end as she pushed against Bular. Even though he was shorter than her, he was stronger. The black troll pulled back and before Sol could do anything he slammed her into the bridge. Sol let out a cry as Bular ripped the amulet off of her and placed it onto her upper right arm. Before Sol could push him off, Bular used her hand to place the amulet into its mold.

“NO!” Sol cried out as the portal opened. Bular then slammed her out the way. He let out a dark laugh as the portal grew larger. 

“We have to close it!” Milo yelled as he ran over to the bridge, Blinky close behind him. Bular turned to them and snarled at them but before he could stop them, something slammed into him. 

 

“Don’t even think about it!” Sol snarled as she struggled to keep the older troll down. She glanced over to Milo and Blinky. “Hurry! Before Gunmar gets threw!”

 

The two trolls gave a nod and raced up the bridge and pulled at it. Sol’s ear twitched when she someone called out.  
“Sol lookout!” Draal called out as Nomura lunge at the white troll. Sol quickly smacked the she pink troll out of the air and towards the bridge. The small troll let out a cry as she was sucked into the the Darklands.

 

“It’s not coming out!” Milo cried out as he tried to pull it out harder. Draal ran passed Sol an Bular and jumped onto the bridge and tugged at the amulet. 

 

“NO!” Bular cried out as he kicked Sol off and stumbled to his feet. Draal let out a cry as he pulled the amlet free. Everyone let out their own cries as they were slammed into the ground.

Sol shock her head as she slowly got up. She looked around to make sure everyone was alright. The white troll’s eyes went wide when she saw Draal. 

“DRAAL!” The young Trollhunter cried as she raced over to his side. The warrior had his eyes closed. Sol let out soft gasp when she saw his left arm. The arm had turned to stone, and slowly fell apart. Draal let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sol.

“Sol?” He asked weakly as he tries to get up. 

“Save your strength.” Sol said as she helped him to his feet. She turned to the others. “Use the swears, I’ll meet you at the bridge.” They gave a nod as they helped Draal into the swears. Sol closed the lid as the made their way out. Sol then squeezed her way out of the medium and raced to the bridge. 

Joy filled her heart when she saw the group waiting oh the bridge. Her smile grew when saw Toby, Jim and Clair with them. 

“Sol!” Toby waved at her as she grew closer. Sol’s joyful face quickly turned one to horror when she saw something rise beside the young human.

“Toby! No!” Everyone turned to see what had scared Sol only to gasp in shock. Bular let out a roar and raised his hand to strike Toby.

Sol let out a cry and jumped between the two and drove her sword into the Gum-Gum’s chest. Sol then pulled it out as blue light poured out of him. Blur screamed as he turned to stone and fell into the cannula. Sol took a shaky breath as she turned to Toby.

“Toby? Are you alright?” Sol asked as she kneeled in front of the small human. He gave her shaky thumbs up.

“Yeah I’m good.”

“We… Should head home.” Blink said as he patted Sol’s back.


	14. Chapter 14

A week has went by since Sol had fought and kill Bular. Draal and the others started to call her Sol the Bular Slayer. Something about that title made her feel sick in her stomach. Sol didn’t know why she felt sick or disgusted with herself. She was protecting Toby. It’s her job to protect the innocent from the darkness. 

 

“Then why do I feel like this?” Sol asked herself out loud as she looked at the starry sky. “Madre? Father always says how wise you were. Tell me what I should do?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Sol let out a shrek and jumped into the air. The young trollhunter quickly jumped around to see who had said that. Standing a few feet from her was a troll with blue skin with long curly black hair pulled into a ponytail. The stranger also had yellow eyes while her pupils were slits. This troll was not from Trollmarket or anywhere close.

 

Sol silently cursed when she realized she didn’t have the amulet with her. She did the second best thing. The young troll then stood to her full height and bared her teeth at the stranger. 

 

“Oh you are a lot taller than I thought.” The stranger said with awe and took a step forward. This caused Sol to growl at her in warning. This seemed to not faze the strange as she took another steep forward and gave a smile and held her hand out.

 

“I’m Drika.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is really short but I am late on updating.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you out of your mind!” Vendel yelled at Sol as he pointed his staff at her. “You bring a changeling here? She can not be trusted!”

 

Sol narrowed her eyes at the older troll. “Red is a challenging yet you let her come here. And don’t you dare say that is different.” Sol said as she got into his face with a snarl. “Drika is useful to us and she will stay.”

 

The two trolls glared at each other until Vendel let out a sigh. “Very well Trollhunter. I hope you know what you are doing.” Without another word said the elder left.

 

Sol let out a sigh and turned to object of the argument. Drika gave her a thumbs up. “ You showed him.” 

 

Sol rolled her eyes at the blue troll. “Lets go before we are late.”

 

After a few minutes later the trolls arrived at Blinky’s library. Sol pushed the older troll forward then squeezed through the doorway. In the room was Blinky, Arrrgh, Milo and Draal. The humans were back home sleeping. Blinky crossed his four arms over his chest when he saw the two. 

 

“Well? Do have an explanation why you brought a changeling here?”

 

Drika rolled her yellow eyes as Sol let out a sigh. “Yes, Blinky I do.” She then turned to Drika. “Tell them what you told me.” 

 

The changeling gave a nod as she turned to face the other four trolls. “Striklander is planning on bringing Angor Rot here to fight Sol and then unleash all hell.” 

 

Milo’s eyes went wide with shock. “Angor Rot? You mean that guy who killed a lot of trollhunters?”

 

Blinky gave a nod to Milo, “I’m afraid so.” He then turned to Drika, “Why are you telling us this?”

 

Drika shrug her shoulders, “ I don’t like Strickler and I would hate to see such soft fur to go to waste.” The blue troll then petted Sol’s fur. “So soft.” 

 

Sol hissed at her and backed away, arching her back and letting her fur stand on end. Drika let out a laugh at this display. “She looks like a huge cat!” 

 

Blinky ignored the two and turned to his nephew. “Milo go get your mother. We will need her help if it is true if Angor Rot is coming for Sol.” The orange troll gave a nod and quickly left the room in search for his mother. 

 

Blinky then turned to Sol and let out sigh as the large troll hissed at Drika and Arrrgh as they tried to pet her. 

 

“Oh Deyla give me strength.”


	16. Chapter 16

Sol took a deep breath as she waited for Draal and Arrgh to make the first move. Blinky believed Sol needed to learn how to fight more than one person. Vendel, Drika, Blinky and the human whelps watched Sol train. Sol notice that Vendel has been watching her with a strange look on his face. Every minute or two he will lean over too Blinky and whisper something to the blue troll. That is when Jim gave the older males a confused look.

“ Ascuas? Who is Ascuas?” Jim asked as everyone turned to him. Blinky smiled when he realized this was a perfect chance to give a history listen. “Ascuas was an Ombre known as the Unstoppable. She was given this title when she walked through fire to save some whelps from Gunmar. Ascuas was also a close friend of mine and my brother, Dictatuas.” 

Sol stops what she was doing. "What is an Ombre?" She asked her father. He says nothing and looks way with look of guilt on his face. That is when Milo walks over to them fallowed by a red troll that had spins on her back, just like Milo.

"Red!" Blinky and Sol yell at the same time as they ran over to her. The troll known as Red laughs at them.

“It is so good to see you, Red.” Blinky says with a smile as he hugs her. “It is good to see you too, Blinky.” Red says as she hugs him back. She then turns to Sol and smiles as she hugs her. “Hello Sol! Look how big you've grown! I was only gone for a year and so much has happened." Sol let out a laugh and shakes her head. "You have no idea." As she says this little Aero wobbled over to them. Red's eyes go wide at this as she looks at him then at Sol then back at the whelp. She then smiles and picks him up. "What a cutie!" She then looks at Milo. "So when are you going to have little ones?" "Mother!" Milo yells as he blushes. "What? I want grand babies!" She says with a laugh as everyone else laughed as they watched the mother and son argue.


	17. Chapter 17

Sol looked down at the puddle in front of her. She had changed a lot since that nightmarish night, both mentally and physically. The young troll let out a sigh as she sniffed the air. Sol, Milo, Drika, Arrrgh and Blinky were in the middle of a jungle looking for a stone that will help her fight Angor Rot and Gunmar. 

 

There are three stones, the first stone was the kill stone. It appeared when Gunmar made his first kill. Red claimed that it was with the Quagawumps. They were as tall as Toby and green. They were also a little strange from what Red has told her. 

 

Sol let out a sigh as she turned to Milo. The smaller troll made a face as he swat the bugs out of his face. He turned to face Sol with a groan. 

 

“This sucks and why did we split up? Bad things happen when you split up!” He yelled as the younger troll rolled her eyes at him.

 

“We split up so we can find the stone faster, Milo. Also nothing bad is going to happen.” As Sol said this a dagger flew passed her face and landed into a tree. The tree then turned to stone. Milo and Sol slowly turned to where the blade had came from. Up in a tree stood a white male troll that had glowing gold eyes. He gave them a creepy grin as he jumped down from is spot.

 

“Oh man.” Milo said with a groan as Sol smouned her armor.


	18. Chapter 18

Sol let out a huff as she plopped down in her home. She looked down at the stone and the amulet in her hand. She closed her eyes and let out sigh. Drika had been able to find the stone while Milo and her were fighting Angor Rot. Luckily no one was harmed and that was all Sol cared about. 

 

Memories of the fight flooded her mind.

 

Sol snarled as she dogged another attack from the soulless troll. Milo let out a worrying as he turned himself into a spiky orange ball and charged at Angor Rot. Sol barly made it out of the way as her friend crashed into him.

 

“Nice hit.” Sol said to Milo who unfolded himself.

 

“Thanks. Look out!” Milo yelled out as Angor charged at them. Sol jumped out of the way as Milo barely dodged the attack. The orange troll let out a gasp as the older troll gave him a sick smile. 

 

“Sol! Milo!” Blink called out as Drika, Arrrgh and him ran over to the younger members of their group. 

 

Angor let out a growl as he saw them coming, he then made a portal with his shadow staff.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Milo called out and jumped into the portal after the deadly troll. 

 

“Milo!” Both Sol and Blinky called out as they ran over to the still open portal. Minutes passed until Milo pooped out of the portal holding the shadow staff. 

 

“Looks like I got that wapean I wanted.”

 

Sol opened her eyes when she heard someone enter her home, it was Milo.

 

“Sol?” Milo asked as he moved closer to her. Sol tipped her head to the side when she notice how nervous he looked. “Milo? What is it? Are you okay?” 

 

The orange troll shook his head as he slowly showed his younger friend his upper left waist. Sol let out a gasp of shock when she saw it. Milo’s arm was slowly turning to stone. Sol looked up at him in horror when she realized what had happen. 

 

“Milo…” Sol choked out as tears fill her eyes, she knew there was no cure. Milo looked away as he bite his lip. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I just don’t want anyone to worry.” Milo said as he glanced back at the white troll. She stared at him for awhile until she let out a sigh. 

 

“ Milo this is not something you hide from us. But thank you for telling me about this.” Sol said with a gentle smile, Milo returned the smile. 

 

“Of course Sol! We are friends, no secrets between us.” 

 

Sol gave a nod at this, “Yes, no secrets between us.”

 

A few minutes passed until Sol spoked again. "You know you have to tell your mom, right?" Milo let out a sigh as he gave a nod at this. "Yeah I know. She is going to kill me."

 

"I think she is going to kill Angor first."


	19. Chapter 19

Sol and Drika burst into a fit of laughter when Milo, Blinky, Arrrgh, Red and Toby tell her how they got the next stone, the Birthstone. They where now in Blink’s home as Sol laughs at them. 

 

“You got eaten!” Sol said as she pointed at Milo and Toby. “Shut up, Sol.” Milo said as he pouted. This only caused Sol to laugh even harder. Sol lean back and hit the self hind her and as shelend forward a bottle with green liquid falls onto Sol.

 

Green smoke fills the room as everyone starts to cough and wave their hands in the air to try clear the smoke out. 

 

“Is everyone alright?” Blinky asked as everyone gave him a thumbs up. 

 

“What was that?” Toby asked as he sneezes. Blinky scratched his head in confusion.  
“I am not sure but I believe it is harmless. I think.” Sol gave him a look before she sneezed causing Drika to awe at her. 

 

“You even sneezed like a kitten!” Drika said as she playfully teased the larger troll. Sol bared her teeth at her.

 

“I will eat you if you don’t stop.” Sol threatened her then turned to Blinky. “If I die I will come back and kill you.” 

 

“Of course Mistress Sol. For now let us celebrate another victory with a nice drink.” Blinky said as he turned to leave for the bar. Drika and Milo smiled at this and raced passed him. Red rolled her eyes as she followed them out of the library. Arrrgh turned to Toby who gave him a thumbs up.

 

“You go one ahead wing man, I’m going to bed. See you later Sol!” Toby said as he waved goodbye. Sol waved back and squeezed through the doorway. She was starting to get to small for the doorway. The young trollhunter then followed the rest of her group to get something to drink. Afterall she deserved it, they all did.

 

A scream echoed throughout Trollmarket as a young human female ran with a blanket wrapped around her. She had long wave hair, pale skin and red eyes with pink pupils. 

“MILO!” The human called out when they saw the orange troll talking to Daan. Both trolls turned to see her running to them. Milo gave a confused look until it hit him.

“Sol? What happened to you?!” Milo demanded as he looked at the formal troll. 

“Like hell I would know!” She snapped at him, “ This is crazy! How am I supposed to fight Angor Rot like this?”

Milo raised his hands in the air. “ Sorry! I was just asking and I am sure you can still fight him.” Milo said to calm the painking youth. Sol only glared at him as he gave her a nervous smile. 

“How about we go look for Vendel and Uncle Blinky.”


	20. Chapter 20

Sol let out a sigh as she listened to the older trolls talk about what they were going to do about Sol’s new look. Drika was able to get her some clothes that she could wear, they were a little tight but they will do. Blinky, Vendel, and Red had been augering for about twenty minutes. Drika let out a huff and turned to the older trolls.

 

“ Sol can just live with me until she turns back.” Drika said as the other faces her. Milo gave a nod of agreement. “It would be best if Sol loved with someone who understands humans.” 

 

Vendel hummed at this then gave a nod. “Very well. The trollhunter will live with the changeling.” Drika gave Red and Blinky a smug smile and turned to Sol.

 

“Looks like we are roommates now. Come one, it’s late and I need my sleep.” Drika grabbed Sol’s arm and lead her away from the others. As the pair walked passed Sol’s home the now turned pulled her arm free and went into her caven home. She then returned holding a wooden box. The wooden box made different markings on it, mostly swirls. On the lid in the middle of it was the shape of a hook carved into it. 

 

Drika tipped her head to the side when she saw it. “What is that?”

 

“It’s a music box. An old friend gave it to me a long time ago.” Sol explained with a sad smile. “He told me it was made from tree called pōhutukawa or better known as the iron tree.” Sol gently rubbed a theme against it. She then looked up at Drika and smiled. “Led the way.”

 

They finally arrived at Drika’s house around midnight. Drika placed her purse oh the nightstand next to the door. The changeling turned to the younger female who looked around in wonder.

 

“Your room is down the hall on the left. I will need to enroll you into school and get you some popper clothes.” Drika said as she stretched and walk to her room. 

 

“Night.” Sol said as she stood in the hallway for a few minutes until she finally went to her new room. She closed the door and looked around. The room was plane and almost empty, the only thing in there was a medium sized bed in the far corner. Sol went over to the bed and laid down. She then opened the music box and a soft tune filled the room. A single tear fell from her red eyes.

 

“Oh Summer, what I’m I going to do?”


	21. Chapter 21

Drika knocked on the door and poked her head in to see that her new gust was still sleeping. Drika smiled softly and entered the room she quietly closed the music box and placed it on the nightstand. She then tucked Sol into bed and smiled gently at the sleeping teen. Drika shock her head and quickly left the room. She made her way into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. 

 

“What am I doing? Why did I do that?” She asked herself out load as the coffee brewed. Drika rubbed her face as she thought about it. She had oddly felt warm and happy. It was like she had always done that. As if she had always been a mother. Now that she thought about Sol looked oddly like her human form. The only difference was skin, hair and eye color. 

 

Drika smiled at that, ‘Maybe just maybe Sol could be-’ Before Drika finished her thought the coffee machine beeped showing that it was done. The changeling then pureed her self a cup and took a sip. She glanced at the clock it read, 6:30am. She had some time before she had to go to work. 

 

“I better leave a note.” Drika aid as she got a piece of paper and a pen then wrote a note. She made to tell her where she was and what she could eat and how to make it. Drika even left a phone number and how to use the phone. When she was suffused with the note she gave a nod and finished the cup of coffee. Drika then left for work with a hum.

 

Hours passed until Drika returned home around 6:00pm. Drika was able to sign Sol up for school and get some pizza, she even got some movies for them to watch. She paused at the outside of the door when she heard yelling.

 

“Give it back you filthy scumbags!” Sol’s voice yelled from the other side of the door. Worried Drika opens the door and sees Sol jumping up and down. Looking up she spotted five goblins on the ceiling mocking Sol while holding the music box. 

 

“What do you think you are doing?!” Drika demanded as she stepped into her home and closed the door glaring at the green creatures. “Give that back right now or I will call Otto!” She threatened, which worked perfectly. The goblins give Sol back her music box, her glared at them angrily. 

 

With a sigh Drika grabes some plates and puts the still hot pizza on to them. She then hands the plate to Sol then moves over to the TV and puts one of the movies in. Sol gaze the plate of pizza a puzzled look.

 

"What is this?" 

 

"It's pizza, now come over here and watch this movie with me." Drika said as she sat down on to the coutch. Sol walked over to her then sat down and took a bite of her pizza and hummed at how good it tasted to her. Goblins came over to the pair and watched the movie. One of the goblins crawled on to Sol's lap and curled up on to her lap. The group sat watched movies and at pizza late into the night.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why do I have to go to school?” Sol asked as she got into Drika’s car, the changeling was already in the car. 

 

“Because I said so and it’s the law. Now buckle up before you are late.” Drika said as she started the car. Sol let out a sigh and buckled up. She looked out of the window and watched everything pass by. A week has passed since Sol had been turned into a human. During the time Sol would stay inside and hanged out with the goblins that came to visit her. 

 

There was one goblin that visited her the most that went by the name Aroha. The goblin live up to her name, she was oddly kind and loving to Sol. The little thing was light green with a fluff of brown hair on her head. 

 

Sol smiled slightly at the thought of her knew unlikely friend. It seemed the human saying was true, you can’t judge a book from its cover.

 

They soon arrive at the school, Sol still have time before the bell rang. The albino got out of the car and sliped her book bag onto her back and turned to Drika.

 

“ See you later, Drika.”

 

“See you later, Sol and good luck.” Drika said and soon left leaving Sol on her. With a sigh the teen turned to the school and made her way in.

 

“Sol!” A familiar voice called from behind her. With a smile Sol turned to see Toby and Jim making their way over to her. 

 

“Jim! Toby! How did you know it was me?” Sol asked as her new companions made their way into the school. 

 

“Really, Sol? Your like the tallest kid here and your an albino.” Toby said as he gave her a nudge. “ Also Milo and Drika told us.” Jim added with a grin, “How is the life of being a human?”

 

Sol shrugged her shoulders, “It’s not that hard.” 

 

“This is so hard!” Sol cried as she placed her head on to the table. Both Toby and Jim patted her on the back. 

 

“Welcome to the life of a teenager.” Toby said as he duged into the meal that Jim made for him. Jim pulled out two paper bags and gave his taller friend a smile.

 

“At least you don’t have to eat school food.” Jim said but before he could give Sol her food someone snatched to bag out of his hand.

 

“What you got here buttsnake?” A blonde hair boy asked with a snare. Both Jim and Toby groan at this. Sol tipped her head at this woundering who this human was. 

 

“Steve that’s Sol’s lunch.” Jim said as Toby gave a nod, “Yeah that’s Sol’s.”

 

The boy, Steve tipped his head to the side. “Sol? Who is Sol?”

 

Sol then straiten up and puffed out her chest. “That would be me.” She said as the blonde turned to her. His eyes went wide and his opened slightly as his face turned bright red. 

 

“O-oh. Um, uh well. S-sorry here is your food.” Steve then handed Sol her food back. The not so human gave a nod. “Thank you.”

 

Steve gave her an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “W-well I-I’m Steve. I hope you will like it here.”

 

Sol smiled at him and gave a nod. “Yes, I like it here.” Steve then blushed even harder and smiled as well. “Well I hope to see your pretty fac- I mean I hope to see your cute smile- I mean!” Steve blushed even more as he stumbled over his words. Sol giggled as the teen tried to find his words until he gave up.

 

“ I’m just going to leave.” He finally said as he turned and walked away as Jim and Toby shock their heads.

 

“That was just sad.” Toby said as Jim gave a nod. Sol smiled as she watched the blonde walk away. “I think it was cute.”

 

“What?!” Both boys said in shock and horror.


	23. Chapter 23

A month passed as Sol slowly grew into being human and she loved it. There was so much to see and feel. She tried so many things and got to do things she couldn’t do as a troll. One of them was walking in daylight, she loved how it warmed her skin. Though Drika made her wear sunblock so she wouldn't get sunburn. 

Sol was also able to befriend a human called Eli. Sol found him funny and adorable, especially when he told her about his theory about his home. Even though it is her duty to keep both worlds safe, Sol decided to help him. 

At this moment they were talking about ‘creepers’ and how they can catch them just as they left the school.

“Anyway do you think you can help me with history?” The smaller human asked hopefully at his taller friend. 

“Of course Eli.” Sol said was she gives him a nudge. Eli gives her a laugh and blushes a little. They walked down the road in pleasant silence. This gave Sol sometime to think about everything that has happened. Though she was not a real human she felt like one, she felt happy for the first time in a long time. Trolls feared her and only a few of them talked to her and treated her like an equal. While here as a human everyone was nice to her and a few are interested in her. She would fine candy and other foods at her desk, flowers and letters at her locker. It felt really nice, and Sol was starting to think she likes her new life. 

Though she still had her duties, Drika, Red, and Blinky were working together to train her. She is human after all, now she had to fight, and act like one. She also had to train in the human world too. She liked a few of her ‘classes’, her favorite is Spanish. Mostly because Spanish is her native language along with Maori. Sol smiled at the memory of the teachers face when she spoke in perfect spanish. 

“Um, Sol?” Eli’s voice called to the taller teen. Sol blinked a few times and looked at him then smiled. “We at your house.” He said as he blushed. Sol turned to see that they are indeed at her new home. She started to walk up the sidewalk that led to the building, only to stop when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see the smaller human blush even more.

“Um can you move closer? I have to tell you something.” He said as Sol gave a nod and lend down to hear what he had to say. 

“Well, Sol I- I. What I’m trying to say- Oh this is really hard!” Eli said in imbursement while Sol tipped her head to the side. “Why don’t you just show me?” Sol asked him. Eli looked at her and gave a nod. 

“Please don’t hit me.” Before Sol could ask him why she would hit him, she left soft lips touched hers and small hands cup each side of her pale face. Sol felt her eyes go wide with shock before she closed them. She soon kissed back as she felt herself smiling. She hadn’t done this in such a long time.

Eli pulled back blushing and pushing his glasses up. “Um sorry.” Sol let out a sweet laugh as she shook her head. 

“No thank you, Eli.” She said this as she touched foreheads with him. “Thank you.”

They stayed like that until Sol straighten up. Eli smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll see you latter Sol.”

“See you soon.” Sol said as she watched him leave, when she was sure he far way she let out a squeal and did a little dance. She ran into the building, up the doors and opened the door. She then closed and lend against it. 

“How ways the kiss?” A voice asked causing Sol to jump. She glanced to the side to see Drika, a changeling who she found out is named Otto and a few goblins grin at her.

“ Pakaru.”


	24. Chapter 24

Sol opened her eyes to see that she was standing at the edge of a forest. In the opan stood a little farm not far from where she stood. The moon shone brightly down from the cloudless night. Sol smiled as she watched a dark form walk from the farmhouse and towards her. She quickly made her way to them. Sol purr in joy as she rubbed her head against the figure. She pulled back and smiled at them as her heart flutter with happiness. 

 

Standing in front of her was a male human who was about 7ft tall. He had skin the color of fresh drugged up soil, and hair dark as a starless night. But what always took Sol’s breath away was his eyes. They were the color of stormy grey skies, she thought they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

 

“Hello Miss Sol.” The human said with a smile as he placed a soft yet strong hand to Sol’s face. She hummed softly as she lend into the caring touch. 

 

“Miss Sol? I thought I told you not to call me that, Summer.” The young said with a smirk as Summer gave her a grin. 

 

“How about Mrs. Night?” He asked as he pulled out a silver ring that shined in the moonlight. He got on to one knee as he holds the ring to Sol. He smiled up at the troll with hope in his eyes. Sol looked at him shock, she had heard about this before. It was what humans did when they asked them be their aorah. Tears filled her eyes as she gave a nod. 

 

“Āna!” She says as Summer slips the ring on to her smallest finger of her left hand. Summer stands up and gives her kiss.

 

“I might have to make a bigger one for, Mrs. Night. You grew another inch this month.” He said with a chuckle as Sol giggle. The two lovers touched foreheads and smiled happly at each other.

 

“Aroha ahau ki a koe.” 

 

Sol closed her eyes and when she opened them she was no longer standing in an opened field in the moonlight but in the forge as a human. She felt a hand gently land on her shoulder. She looked to see Milo giving her a worry look.

 

“Are you okay, Sol?” Sol looked at him for a bit until she gave him a nod and let her amour fade away. She then turned around and quickly left before anyone could see her tears. She gently touched the silver ring that hanged loosely from her neck.

 

“Yes. I am fine, I’m always fine.”


	25. Chapter 25

Milo paced back and forth in his small caven home. He has notice that Sol had been acting strange lately especially after she kissed that human. He knew about everything about, well more than the others knew. He knew about her fears of what the others would think of her. So he keep his promise not to tell anyone about it. Though there are somethings that he didn’t know much detail about. 

 

“Milo?” A familiar voice called from the entrance of Milo’s home. The orange troll turned to see Sol. “You asked for me?”

 

“Yes. Came have a sit.” He says and pats a wooden stool. The now human albino gives a nod and take a seat. Milo garbs another stool and sets across from Sol. “Sol, are you really truly okay?” 

 

Sol leans back in shock at his question. She then let out a laugh as Milo watches her. Her laughter then slowly turned to crying. Milo got up and walked over to her, he pulls her into a hug. They stay like that until she finally calmed down, her sobs became hiccups. Milo rubbed her back letting her know everything is okay.

 

“I can’t do this! It’s so hard! I have to fight everyday! I have to kill those who don’t surrender. Now I am a human and I have to make up stories when people ask me about the bruises. I keep remembering about what happened!” Sol said as she broke away from the hug. “What if I can’t do this? What if I am not enough?” Sol asked this as she hang her head in shame.

 

Milo gently placed his lower arms onto Sol’s hands and is upper arms onto her shoulders. “Sol look at me.” He said gently but with firm. When the albino looked up at him, he gave her a gentle smile. “Sol you are the strongest and bravest person I have ever known. The world has thrown all kinds of things at you and you have never broke. Sol you are unbreakable.” Milo gives Sol another hug until he walked over to a table. “I made your favorite tea.”

 

Sol sat there as she waited for the cup of tea, when he came back with it Sol gave him a nod. “Thank you, Brother.” She raised the cup to her mouth but then paused, realizing what she had said. Milo stood there shocked then smiled at her and gave her a pat on her back. 

“Your welcome, Sister." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! This chapter is a gift to my buddy Deer.


	26. Chapter 26

Sol looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress with silver flowers on it. Her hair was in a pretty bun and she was wearing light makeup. The town was having a town dance. It will be at the center of town and will start at 8 am and end at midnight. Sol was going with Jim and Toby because Eli was sick. 

Drika and Red came up to her smiling with pride and joy. They spent hours working on her hair and makeup. Sol turn to face them smiling and patting her dress down. 

“How do I look?” She ask the older women. They give her thumbs up as the doorbell rang. Sol quickly ran over to the door and opens it to see it was Jim, Toby, Claire and Darcy. 

“You ready?” Jim ask Sol as the girls complemented her dress. Sol smiles and gives a nod.

“Yeah! Lets go!” Sol says as steps out and thanks the two changlings again. The small group joked and laughed as they made their way to the park. The group gasped in wonder as they looked around. The trees and even the statue was covered in golden lights. Lanterns lead the way on the paths as well. Off to the side was a table where snacks and drinks were placed. 

Sol walked over to the table as the others went to dance. As she was filling up her cup she felt someone tap her shoulder. Sol turns around and softly - as she's comes face to face with someone she thought she would never see again. 

“Sorry to bother you, Mandame but my name is Summer and I was hoping you would dance with me.” He said with a smile and held his hand out to her. Sol places the come back onto the table and took his hand. He leads her into the dancing crowd as slow music began to play. Sol stares up at him, she couldn't believe. The same face, the same name even the way he talked was the same. She had heard of people being reborn but she never thought it was true until now. 

“Have we met before?” Summer asked her as he spawn her around and drew her back close to him again.

“Maybe in a past life.” She says as she stares into his gray eyes there was sprinkles of blue in them just like before. He smiles down at her as a sway to the soft music. Sol then laid her head on his shoulder. It seems like seconds to them when everyone started to go home. 

“Would you like me to walk you home.” Summer ask Sol when they stopped dancing. Sol smiles and gives a nod.

“I would love that!” Sol says as the grey eye teen gently takes her hand. The two walked hand in hand all the way to Sol's home. They share jokes and stories on the way as well. It seem to soon when they got to her home.

“Goodnight.” Summer says as he gives Sol a kiss on the cheek. Sol blushes and smiles at him.

“Goodnight.” Sol says as she waves good bye and walks into her home. She close the door and pressed her back against it and let out a sigh. She was in love and she knew it.


	27. Chapter 27

Sol let out a happy sigh as walked through trollmarket with Milo and Aero. Milo was holding Aero, who was trying to break free from his older caustion’s hold. That is when Milo turned to Sol who was in lala land. Milo rolls his eyes at her and smirks then gasped in shock. “Sol! Look!” He yells as he point at her.

Sol looked down and gasped as she saw a pair of white stone arms underneath her fleashed ones. “I’m turning back!” She yells as she was surrounded by green smoke. Milo coughed and waved his hand in the air trying to clear the air. 

“Sol? You alrigh- AHH!” Milo yells as Sol’s large and now troll head appeared. Aero smiles and reaches out for his mother. Sol smiles and nuzzles her son. 

“That is right sweetie! Mother is back to normal.” She says as she gives his head a lick. She then looks at Milo. “I am going to look for Father, I’ll be right back!” She says before she ran away. She was walking by room when she hears voices. She smiles when she hears Blinlky speaking but stops when she hears Vendel. 

“You must tell her the truth, Blinkious.” Vendel says, “She deserves to know.” Sol frown at this, what where they talking about? She then steps into the room and walks over to them.

“Father? Vendel? What is going on?” She ask them as Blinky turns to her with a gasp. He then tries to cover it with a smile. 

“Sol you’re back to normal!” He says as Vendel frowns at him.

“Tell her or I will.” 

Sol looks at the elder than at her father. “Father what is he talking about? Tell me what?” 

Blinky bites his bottom lip as he rubs his hands together and looked everywhere but at her. He then closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He then opens them and looks at Sol with guilt. “Sol there is something I should have told you a long time ago. Sol your mother was an Ombre not a Cumdrum like me or your real father.”

Sol takes a few steps back as if she had been hit. Her ears dropped as she looked at Blinky in shock and confusion. “What?”

“Your real father is my twin brother Dictatious. When he died at the Battle of Killahead Bridge your mother and I went to Australia to raise you. Then your clan was attacked, your mother and brother died along with them. You and I was able to get away. I decided to take you here and raise you as my own.” 

Sol looked down in shock, she couldn’t believe what she just heard. “You lied to me? After all of these years?”

Blinky reaches out for her. “Sol I was trying to-” 

Sol growls and smacks his hand away from her. “Don’t you dare touch me! You had no right! I trusted you!” She looks away from her and growls. “What happened to no secrets between us?” She then left before they could see her tears.


	28. Chapter 28

Sol laid on her side as she stared at the wall. She had been like these for two days now. She did this or did her trollhunter duties. Sol of course took care of Aero but it was hard for her to pretend she was alright in front of him. Right now her son was with Milo and Blinky, giving her time to think. Many times Blinky tried to talk to her but she only gave him the cold shoulder. She knew what she was doing was cold but she wasn’t ready to talk to him, little alone forgive him. As she thought about everything that has happened to her in one month she heard someone into her home and sit next to her. She looked over shoulder to see Draal. He was drinking from a canteen. He then holds it out to her.

 

“Here it will make you feel better.” Draal says as he shakes it a little. Sol glares at him as she takes the drink and takes a large gulp from it. She then rolls onto her other side so she could face him. “So Blinky is not your father?”

 

Sol looked down and gave a nod. “Yeah. He isn’t my father, he is my uncle.” She looks up to she Draal’s eyes wider than normal, this caused Sol to snort at him. Draal chuckles at her. 

 

“Cute.” He says with a lopsided smile on his face as Sol stares at him in shock. Draal realized what he had said and looked away from her, not before Sol saw a dark shade of blue appeared on his cheeks. Sol couldn't help but blush at him as she glanced down. That is when Milo ran in holding a tirffied Aero. 

 

“Milo? What’s wrong?” Sol asked as she got up, Draal standing up as well. Milo as shaking like a leaf. 

 

“It’s Angor Rot! He got into Trollmarket!”

 

“What?!” Both yelled in shock as they ran out the cave. Sol gasped in horror as looked down to see people running for their lives from the glomes. Sol quickly ran back into her home and grabbed the amulet. 

 

“In the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command!” She yells as she holds the amulet above her head. Soon she was covered in silver amore. She then turns to Milo, “Milo get Aero and everyone else out of here!” 

 

Milo gives a nod, he then pulls the staff out of his pocket and made it full length. “Be careful, Sol.” He then created a portal and walked through it, Aero reaching out for Sol.   
Sol then ran out of the cave and jumped down to the market below. Sol let out a roar as she lands on one of the glomes. She quickly cut into it. She looked up to see Blinky, Arrrgh, Drika, Draal and even Vendel fighting. She smiles before letting out a roar and charging into the chaos. She was fighting the glomes off as they closed in, unaware of Angor standing a few feet away from her. Sol looked forward to See Angor grining at her as something was heading her way. Before she could act a black portal appeared in front of her then disappeared.

 

“MILO!” Red’s voice echoed in Sol’s mind as she turned around to see Milo standing a few feet behind her. Sticking out of the top of his chest was a dagor, Milo pulls it out and let it fall to the ground. His body started to turn to dead stone. 

 

“M-Milo?” Sol said as she stepped closer to him in horror just as Red got between them and cupped her son’s face. Tears slide down Milo’s face as he placed a stoned hand on her face. 

 

“S-sorry Mom.” He says as he completely turned to stone. Red let out a choking sound before she let out a scream and threw herself onto her son’s body. Blinky covered his mouth in horror as Sol slowly backs away. She looks around to see Angor ways gone. 

 

“My son! My baby!” Red cries out as Blinky walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. She turns to him and hugs him, he holds her close. Blinky comforts her as he looks around to see that Sol was gone. 

 

“Where is Sol?”


	29. Chapter 29

Sol let out a sigh as she creeped out of her hiding spot. Sol looks around to see the coast was clear. She then creeped aroccs the rocky floor as best as she could with her large size. She was thankful that the eclipse amor helped her hide in the black rocks. Sol stops when she hears a roar in the distance, her fur stands on end as her ears twitched. When she didn’t hear anything she moved on. 

Soon she found what she was looking for. Sol watched as an eel like creature slithered past her. She then slipped into the cave and picked an egg up with her mouth. She then quickly run out and back to the safety of her cave. She then laid down on her stomach and creaked the egg open with her jaws. She licks her lips before she stated to eat. When she is done she looked up at the wall to see carvings she mase. 

The carving had Blinky, Arrrgh, Toby, Jim, Drika, Red, Draal, Milo and Aero. Each carving had them smiling at Sol. Sol smiles weakly as she places her hand onto wall. She leans her head forward. 

“Soon. I promise.” 

 

Meanwhile in Trollmarket Blinky stood in front of a chalkboard glaring at it. There was drawings all over it. To his side was Milo and the table behind Blinky had the amulet. Red was setting in a chair with Drika sitting next to her. They were holding hands and leaning against each other. Arrrgh was laying in a connor with Toby, Jim and Aero. Draal was trying to figure out how the shadow staff worked. He was only able to create a small portal. He let out a growl of fruition, he had been at it for hours. Jim looks at him and walks over to him. 

“Draal you need to rest. You’ve been at it for hours.” Draal turns to him and growls. 

“Not while Sol is in the Darklands. We must do something!” He looks over to Aero. “We have to bring her home.

Jim places a hand on his metal arm, “And we will, Draal. It’s only been a week. I’m sure she is alright.” 

Draal looks down at the staff and let out a sigh. He rest it against the wall. “I hope you are right, Jim.”


	30. Chapter 30

Sol let out a scream as she ran between rocks. She screams in pain as a boulder falls on top of her. She tries to wiggle free but her arms and legs were trapped underneath her. Sol gasped as she feels the ground shake underneath her. She feels the boulder left off of her. Sol yelps as she feels a large hand picked her up. Sol snarls as she was brought to the owner of the hand. 

“Tiny whelp fast but Maja stronger!” The troll snals at her. Sol grunts as she tries to break free. Her right arm and second pair of arms were pinned to her body.

“Let go of me!” She snarls at the large female. Maja snorts through her nose. 

“No. Gunmar wants Tiny Whelp alive.” Maja says as she turns and carries Sol to were Gunmar was. During the whole trip Sol struggled, she hit and clawed at the hand that held her. No matter what she did it was useless, Maja’s hid was to thick. 

Sol let out a gasp when she is dropped and fell to the ground. She shakes her head as looks up to see a troll sitting on a throne. Her eyes go wide with shock and awe. 

“Gunmar…” She says she tries to get up only to be pinned down by Maja’s hand. Sol grunts and snarls as she tries to break free. A deep growl came from Grunmar as he got up and made his way to her. She watches as he sammons a sword and drags it against the ground. He uses the tip to raise Sol’s snaut so that she would look at him. She bares her teeth and snarls. 

“What should I do to the one that killed my son?” He asked before he starts to pass back and forth while dragging the blade beside him. He the stops in shock then he slowly turns to Sol. Sol feels her stomach drop, there was something there that scared her. The warlord grins at her as he starts to chuckle. His blade vanishes causing Sol to look at him in confusion and fear. 

Gunmar grabs the fur on the side of her head and jerks it to the side, exposing her neck. He leans forward and sniffs her. He then drags his tongue along her neck to her face. Sol let out a whimper, her fear increasing. He then whispers in Sol’s ear, a tear slides down her face.

“Take a child, give a child.”


	31. Chapter 31

Sol laid on her side facing the wall, tears fell from her eyes. She could feel Gunmar’s body next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut. She had to tried to keep hope that she would get away but everyday, or what seems to be days, she lost hope with each beating she was given from Maja and Gunmar. Then it happened, her amulet feel to the ground and Gunmar had his way with her. She screamed and begged someone to help her but no one did.

Sol slowly got up and slowly climbed out of the makeshift nest. Sol had tried to escape many times but was always caught by Maja. So she decide to do the only thing she could do. That was to befriend Maja. Earlier before her ‘session’ with Gunmar she had given Maja food and a good amount of it too. Sol soon found Maja eating something, taking a deep breath in she walked over to Maja. 

 

“Hello Maja.” Sol calls out to her. The large female turns to her, blood smeared on her face. “I need your help.”

 

“ She has been in the darklands for a two months now, Blinkias.” Vendel says as he walked alongside Blinky. He was forced out of his home by Red and Arrrgh. “There is a chance she is no longer-” Before he could finish his sentence Blinky stops in his traks and glares at Vendel. 

 

“Don’t you dare say that! Sol is alive! I know she is!” He points a finger at the elder. “And there is nothing you can do to stop me from saving my daughter!” 

 

The air was thick with trision when Vendel let out a sigh and spoke. “You are right. I can not stop you but please be careful.”

 

That was when Arrrgh came running over to them. His eyes were wide and he was smiling. Blinky turns to him in confusion. 

“What is it my friend?” Blinky ask as Arrrgh points in the direction of the library.

 

“Blinky come quick! His back!”

 

Sol yawns and shakes her body as she reenters Gunmar’s room. It seemed he was still resting. She lays down next to him and close her eyes, feeling the ach leave. That is when she feels movement next to her. She feels cold rough hands touch her. Sol squeezes her eyes close and hoping that he would leave her be. She knows better, she knows this monster will not leave her alone. She feels him sniff her fur.

 

“You smell good.” He purrs causing Sol to let out a small whimper.

 

“Please. Please leave me alone.” She begs him, she knows it’s useless. She hears him laugh and press his stomach against her back. She calls for someone to help her, she knows no one will.

 

“Leave her alone!”


	32. Chapter 32

Sol’s eyes go wide at the sound. Had someone really came to help her? It can’t be it had to be a dream. Sol hears Gunmar growl and gets off of her. Sol flips onto her back and gasp softly. There in the entrance was a green troll in a cloak, he was holding what seemed to be some kind of staff. Sol could see he was shaking with fear but he was not about to back down yet. 

“What was that Dictatious?” Gunmar snarls as he gets up. Sol’s eyes go wide at this. 

“Father?” Sol says a little to loud. Gunmar turns to look at her then at Dictatious. He chuckles and walks behind Sol and took her hands into his and brought them to her face. 

“Took one last look, Trollhunter. He will be the last thing you will ever see.” 

Sol sat up with a gasp. She was welcomed by darkness. How long had she lost her eyesight? How long had she been in this hell? Sol let out a sigh and lay her head back down. There was nothing for to do but wait. She still refused to open the bridge. She couldn't let Gunmar out. She could hear someone coming to her. With the sound of soft footsteps it had to be someone small. “Who is there?” Sol called out and bares her teeth in the direction she thinks the stranger is at.

“Hey it’s okay. I’m on your side.” The stranger says, “I’m Iris. I’m here to help you.” She says as she helps Sol to her feet. "It's about time we went home. Let's go Trollhunter."

"Sol. My name is Sol." Sol says as she let's Iris led her away. "Home."

“ She has been in the darklands for a two months now, Blinkias.” Vendel says as he walked alongside Blinky. He was forced out of his home by Red and Arrrgh. “There is a chance she is no longer-” Before he could finish his sentence Blinky stops in his tracks and glares at Vendel. 

“Don’t you dare say that! Sol is alive! I know she is!” He points a finger at the elder. “And there is nothing you can do to stop me from saving my daughter!” 

The air was thick with trision when Vendel let out a sigh and spoke. “You are right. I can not stop you but please be careful.”

That was when Arrrgh came running over to them. His eyes were wide and he was smiling. Blinky turns to him in confusion. 

“What is it my friend?” Blinky ask as Arrrgh points in the direction of the library.

“Blinky come quick! His back!”


	33. Auther's Note

Guys this story is going to be deleted soon. Don't worry! I am rewriting this so you will be able to read this. Why am I rewriting? Because Sol's story or back grand has changed. Thank you so much for supporting me! I love you guys! Until we meet again on a sunny day.


End file.
